


Clean

by Mismaed



Series: Junkrat Drabbles [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Forcing your partner to bathe counts as taking care of them, I just have a weird sense of "fluff" when it comes to these two, I wish I could say this is fluffy, Right?, and Roadhog taking care of Rat outside of being a meat shield qualifies, but it's really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismaed/pseuds/Mismaed
Summary: Junkrat is filthy.





	

“You’re filthy.” 

The comment was unexpected, given its source. Junkrat nearly jumped in surprise at the sound of Roadhog speaking to him as they entered their motel room. It wasn’t very frequent that his large companion voiced himself beyond telling Jamison to shut up or answer a direct question, especially not without the shorter of the duo prompting him first. Still, it was far more rare for them to stay at a motel- or any place with running water for that matter. Jamison could tell where this was going.

He didn’t like it.

“What’s it to you?” He snaps, already retreating to the far corner of the room, placing as much distance between himself and both his bodyguard and the bathroom as possible.

“You reek.” Was the response, none of Roadhogs tone or demeanor changing as he approached the other. There was nothing threatening about the way in which he spoke and moved, yet Junkrat was fidgeting like a cornered animal. He did more than fidget when Mako got close enough to grab him, earning feral hissing and more than a few harsh bites to the arm which wrapped around the smaller man’s frame.

After a few seconds of violent gnawing and thrashing, Jamie came to the conclusion there was no escape. “Put me the fuck down!” He shouts at the other, glaring up at the mask which separated their faces. A grunt is all that is offered in response, Roadhog closing the space between them and the bathroom in a few giant steps. Even with his cargo struggling, they were both in the cramped space with the faucet running water into the tub within a minute. 

Eventually, Junkrat settled down- not particularly wanting to hurt himself woth more struggling when there was barely enough room to breathe let alone thrash. The stillness would be short lived, though, for soon large hands were chasing after his prostetics with pracrticed ease. “Oi!” Jamie attempts to leap to his feet, only to be held in place by a heavy arm around his waist. “OI!” he repeats, hissing once more when there is no reply. “The fuck are you doing, ya drongo?” He waits patiently for a reply, or as patiently as one can when their partner is attempting to remove their arm. It doesn’t come, but after some struggle the orange appendage is detached from its base and placed on the counter, leaving abristling Junkrat behind. “The hell, Hog?”

“You dont want that getting wet.” An explaination finally came. “And you’re not the type to take a bath willingly.”

“I don’t need a fucking bath!”

Silently, the mask stared back. Both parties are still, watching eachother for a good few minutes with only the sound of flowing water willing the otherwise silent room. Eventually, it shuts off on its own- some unseen sensor in the tub signalling that it had reached capacity. Roadhog reaches again for Jamison’s leg.

The younger junker swats the offending hand away and grumbles to himself, long fingers already working on detaching the remaining prosthetic. “Can do it myself…”

“Faster with two hands.” The reply was airy and muffled as always. Junkrat shot a glare at the other, attempting to ignore the fact that he was still being held against the other’s stomach.

“Damn shame some cunt took one of mine.”

There was no response to that snide comment, and Junkrat was left on his own to finish removing the metallic peg and knee joint from his stub of a leg. Setting it on the countertop next to his hand, he crosses his arms and sulks… at least until a set of thick fingers are working off the straps of his harness. He shouldn’t have been surprised, it wasn’t as if this was the first time his partner in crime had to force him to properly care for his body, but it was still irritating to be stripped and manhandled like some helpless cripple. He could damn well undress himself, a fact made known when Junkrat shoved himself out of the other’s arms, catching his now barely supported frame on the sink with his remaining arm. 

The harness was easy enough to ditch, and after sitting on the toilet seat the boot and tattered sock quickly followed. Teeth were used to remove the half glove covering his palm, and his agile fingers made quick work of the button on his pants. The fly required a bit of help from the other which Jamie grudgingly accepted.

Finally stripped to bare skin, he tensed as the other picked him up and drops him gracelessly in the tub, spitting out the mouthful of water that made it’s way into his maw when he had been squealing in protest. Already, soot was coming off of his body in waves, tinting the water to a dull grey. From across the room, a fluffy white washcloth was tossed to the tub and Roadhog gave him a pointed look. “Wash.” He commanded, before turning tail and leaving for the main room.

________________________________

Half an hour had passed and there was far too little noise coming from the bathroom attached to the rented space. Mako had tried ignoring his suspicions, but after it had gone on long enough he sighed and set down the book he’d found in one of the dresser drawers. The room was silent. 

Pushing himself to his feet, he makes his way to the closed door and gives a light knock. “You aren’t washing.” He calls in. No response- not even a twitch in the water. Sighing and readjusting his mask, the large man pushes open the door and looks inside. 

Jamie had passed out in the hot bath, arm draped on the outer ledge and head propped on a slightly cleaner bicep. The water was a foggy grey-brown at this point, much darker than it had been before, though if it was from Jamison actually cleaning or if merely soaking in the steaming room for a short while had made that much of a difference it was hard to tell. Either way the junker was looking much cleaner, lightly tanned skin visible for once beneath the small amount of remaining grime.

Mako stares for a moment, debating whether he should leave the other to his nap or venture to wake him up. One one hand, the brat was near silent for once- the only sound leaving his mouth being the occasional light snore. It wasn’t even that likely the younger would accidentally drown himself in the tub, so there was really little for a downside.

Even so, he finds himself walking to the tub and kneeling, internally grimacing as a large hand plunges into the filthy water to pull the drain. Jamison doesn’t so much as shift, twice as deaf in his sleep as he is when awake. As the water begins to drain, swirling into the pipes with a loud gurgle, Roadhog reaches for the other and effortlessly lifts him by the underarms, the motion causing his cargo to sake with a startled yelp. Amber eyes dart around frantically before being covered by a fluffy towel which Mako plops on his head. 

“The hell are you-” He starts, only to be cut off by the towel moving to dry as much of his body which is accessible, causing him for squirm in protest. Once dried to the other’s satisfaction, he’s dropped carelessly on the bed where he can squack in protest as Mako travels back to the bathroom. A second later Jamie’s clothes are being tossed out, landing sloppily on the floor near the bed and the door is shut, followed by the sound of running water. 

Squinting at the door, Jamison pulls himself to the end of the bed and reaches for the the shirt he had been wearing earlier- the additional article having been added to his wardrobe to help hide his malnourished figure when a bit of stealth was necessary while traveling through towns. Pulling the cloth over his head without much struggle, he looks at the door again and patiently waits for the other to return so he at least has someone to talk to, never mind that the likelihood of his partner responding was slim.

By the time Rutledge finished his bathing and made his way back into the common area, Rat was curled up on the foot of the bed, fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really debating if Jamie would be left to have his nap in peace. As much as Mako would enjoy having the bed completely to himself, I think he'd rather be able to wash up.


End file.
